


but you could've died!

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, amina wants to throttle daisy, but also kiss her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's 1946, and things are relatively back to normal, and daisy's back to endangering herself on behalf of her government missions. amina isn't pleased.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	but you could've died!

Amina sat there, hands clasped. She was waiting for Daisy to waltz in and throw her arms around Amina and Hazel and brag about how she'd saved the day. But hours ticked by and she still wasn't back. It was coming up to 1PM now, and Hazel was visibly scared. Her daughter, Anya was buzzing about the place. 

"Mummy, where's Auntie Daisy?" Alexander strode into the room and picked his daughter up and spun her around, her dark brown hair flying around with her. Amina smiled. 

"She'll be back soon, sweetheart." Hazel looked at Alexander and then at Amina, the fear glinting in her dark eyes. Alexander gave Anya to Amina and whispered something to Hazel, running his fingers across her knuckles. Daisy would do that to her sometimes. She liked the feeling. 

Alexander picked Hazel up, his hands on her waist, and he spun her around, the way he did to Anya. She was grinning. "Anya, _habibti_ , I'm going to step outside." 

"Okay, Auntie! You still owe me some chocolate though!"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Amina walked outside, sitting down after closing the door. She lit a cigarette and closed her eyes, breathing out. She hated this. Sometimes it would take Daisy ages to get back from her missions, and it would terrify Amina dreadfully. Bertie walked up to her, closing the gate behind him after Harold followed. He frowned. "She's not back yet, is she?"

Amina shook her head and Bertie swallowed hard. "Fuck." he muttered. Harold put his hands on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to Bertie.

She bowed her head, trying not to show the fact that she was crying. 

When they went inside, the silence started roaring in her ears. 

What if Daisy was dead?

Was this going to be like the SS Hatshepsut, except this time she'd actually die?

The gate swung open, and in trudged Daisy, who had a broken nose and was completely covered in mud. 

"Daisy!"

She looked up. Her golden hair was completely damp, but her eyes still shone. 

"Amina, love, it's cold. Why are you out here?"

Amina rolled her eyes and flung herself on Daisy, not caring about the mud. "Thought you were dead. You utter bitch."

"I almost died, if it makes you feel better."

Amina paused for a second to examine Daisy. Her blue eyes were shimmering with pride, and she had a smile on her face. "In what world would that make me feel better?"

She smirked. 

"Is Watson inside? She'd love to hear all about this case."

"Wait, just a minute."

"Yes?"

"You almost died? Daisy Wells, are you crazy? No more missions until next year." Daisy made a face. "It's December, so you should be fine." Amina added. 

"But-"

"No buts. Means you get to spend more time with your lovely girlfriend."

Daisy smiled again. "I suppose you're right. You'll never believe what I got you this year!"

Amina's heart slowed, back to it's normal pace. 

"Don't spoil it for me, love."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come on, I'm probably injured in one way or another. You can nurse me back to health."

"If you are injured, I will find a way to get you sacked, you absolute numpty."

Daisy huffs, but her crooked smile remains on her face, she flings the door open, and Amina can hear Bertie shouting something like, "Squashy, you fucking idiot!"

She can finally breathe. 


End file.
